what are we?
by PoetryRebel
Summary: In a film Dez is making about Team Austin, Dez doesn't know what to call his two best friends. Thus, leading Austin to the question, what exactly are him and Ally? / auslly one-shot. summary sucks, please give it a chance?


**A/N: This idea came to me when I was in the shower, like all my ideas. But today, I checked my inbox, and yay, more requests! Keep them coming, I'm doing them fast as I can.**

**Prompt: In a film Dez is making about Team Austin, Dez doesn't know what to call his two best friends. Thus, leading Austin to the question, what exactly are him and Ally? **

**Disclaimer: Still don't own anything. Just the terrible idea for this fanfiction.**

* * *

"What are you and Ally?"

The question came fast, and he didn't understand it at first. Dez repeated himself, as if Austin didn't hear him. He nearly choked on his pancakes.

It's not like he hadn't though about it. Actually, he thought about it a lot. He thought about her a lot. Her chocolate eyes, the way they seem to bounce when she laughs. The glint in her eyes. So maybe, he wasn't exactly thrilled at the fact they were just best friends. It's not like there was anything he could do to change that. He grabbed the syrup, and sprinkled more on his pancakes. More is more.

At lunch, he thought more about Dez's question. Which proposed a question of his own. What did he want them to be? Dating? He had rejected her. Well, not technically, she never had a crush on him to begin with. Austin still rejected her though - for the sake of not jeopardizing their friendship. However, that felt pointless now. His feelings for her went way beyond friendship, and it felt like everyone knew that but her. Heck, even his mom did. He was pretty sure the corndog he was eating knew. It's not like he'd made it hard to figure out, he was surprised she was still oblivious. Oblivious, a word he'd learned from her. You couldn't deny that she was helping him not just in his career, but in his schoolwork, too. That was mostly because of study dates. He focused more the date part, she focused more on the study.

His train of thoughts was interrupted when Ally sat her tray down beside him. She smiled, and his face lit up. Dez and Trish quietly giggled, before Trish whispered something in his ear. Austin shot Dez a wary look. Dez went back to his lunch with a smug grin.

"Dez, how's your film coming?" Ally asked, taking a bite of her cupcake. It left a little frosting on her mouth, which she licked off with her tongue. Austin cupped his hand over his mouth, a laugh playing at his lips. He held it in until Dez finished.

"It's almost done, just waiting on some input from Austin," Dez said, looking him straight in the eye. Austin chuckled nervously. Ally wrinkled her brow.

"What input?"

Austin opened his mouth to say something. What came out was more of a stutter than a word. Trish cut him off. "What he means to say is, he has to give Dez some more performance footage. No biggie." He nodded, and when Ally looked away, he mouthed 'thank you'. Trish just smiled. Dez, who had his camera in hand, pulled his camera out on Ally. She put a hand to the camera.

"Dez, we've been over this. I said you could use clips you had of me - not record me," she said, and Austin took a bite of his apple. She still had stage fright, even after performing with him.

Dez whined. "Ally, there's no crowd! Just pretend you're talking to the directors."

She winced, and Austin face palmed. There really was no explaining things to Dez.

Trish rolled her eyes. "Pretend you're talking to Austin." Ally sighed, and Dez smirked. He pulled the camera out again, and she submitted. All while Austin sat there, chewing his apple, hoping the red from it would drag out the red from his face.

* * *

"Okay, do you have my answer yet?" Dez said, editing the video clips he had.

"I'm pretty sure it's my answer, not yours, Dez," Austin said, laying on his bed.

"Well, it's my film."

"I have an answer. It's long, though."

"Long is perfect, I needed 2 more minutes, and I didn't feel like putting in footage of me licking my elbow."

"You can do that?!"

"Yeah, it's really simple. You just put your forearm on your shoulder, draw it back, and - OW!"

Dez yelped. Austin heard a pop, and squinted. "Yeah…thank Van Halen for my long answer."

Fiddling with his arm a bit, Dez picked up the camera. "You ready?" Austin nodded, and ran a hand through his hair. Dez turned the camera on. "Start yapping when you see the red light flash."

The light flashed, and he sat up. "Well, you see…"

* * *

It's two days later when he comes into Sonic Boom. She notices him, and smiles.

"Austin! …it is Austin, right?"

"Yeah, which one are you, Ally or Trish?" **(1)**

They both giggled, and he tugged at the hair on the back of his neck. "Sorry for not coming around, I've been helping Dez with the film."

She sighed, and put some money in the register. "It's alright, I've been busy anyway, I wouldn't have been good company."

"You're always good company," he said, not noticing the flush on her cheeks. "Dez said he finished the final copy of the film, and he'd be bringing it by today."

He hopped on the counter, and flipped his hair. "Sup."

"Oh no, I'm not writing you another love song," she said, pushing him off the counter. It made him think. He hadn't thought about Cassidy in a while, actually. Ally flicked a guitar pick at him. "Earth to Austin?"

"Hey, no flicking!" Austin said, hopping back on the counter.

She flicked another pick at him.

"You really shouldn't have done that.." he said, throwing the pick off the counter.

"What are you going to do? Write me a song?" she said, laughing.

He hopped over the counter and wrapped his arms around her waist. He swooped her up in one motion. "You need to eat more, you weigh less than a feather."

"Oh my god, put me down!" she squealed, and he spun around. "Are you going to keep flicking guitar picks at me?" he said, laughing. She giggled. "Maybe."

"Oh, really?" he said, and he twirled her around,, making himself dizzy.

"Okay, okay, you've disoriented me, now put me down!"

He twirled one last time, and set her down. She pushed him lightly with her hand, and he smirked. "It's really unfair how you do that," she huffed.

He grinned. "It's not for me."

Dez walked in the store, a DVD in hand. "Guess who finished their film?"

"You?" Ally said, stepping closer towards him.

"Wow Ally, you're really good at this game!" he said, grinning.

"Can we watch it?" Ally asked, and Austin felt a lump in his throat.

"Not without Trish," Dez said. "On second thought, we can watch it."

Ally giggled. "Okay, let's wait for Trish." A long aw came from Dez.

This is good, Austin thought. He had no idea that Dez would be showing them this. Showing her what he said. Maybe Trish had gone on vacation and wouldn't be back for a week. He'd have some time to come up with an excuse.

"Hey, you got the film?" Trish said, walking in the door to Sonic Boom.

Crap.

Dez put his DVD in the mini-projector he had brought. He pulled the viewing screen down that Sonic Boom used for advertisements. Great, now they can see him make a fool of himself on an even bigger screen.

He had to hand it to Dez. The film was put together nicely, with footage of Austin performing, Austin and Ally working on a song in the practice room, and the voices of them explaining what they do overlapping with the footage. He hadn't put in Austin's part yet, so he assumed that Dez had cut it out. Then of course, a screen came up that said "Chemistry in Team Austin." He groaned, which was thanked with a shush from Dez.

It shifted to a video of Trish.

"Well, we all get along to a point. I'm practically the life of Team Austin. Austin and Ally make up the talent, and Dez makes up the idiot."

That got a giggle from Ally, and admittedly Austin and Trish, too.

"We have our fights, but in the end, we're all best friends."

He smiled. It was true. It then changed to Ally in the practice room.

"Team Austin is all about friendship. Friendship, and music. Trish is the loud one. I've never met anyone louder than her, actually. Dez, Dez is awesome. He's also the comic relief guy. And Austin...Austin's the talent. He's got the whole thing going for him, and he's sweet. It all works together for your popstar group."

He laughed. Maybe Dez actually did cut his part out, because he recorded something else for this. It cut to him, describing each role in Team Austin, and how they worked. He went to leave, before Dez grabbed his wrist. Austin looked at the screen.

"Austin & Ally."

He rolled his eyes. He'd do anything to leave right now. He put a hand over his eyes, then heard Ally's voice onscreen. He opened a slit of his fingers to see her on the screen, not him.

He heard Dez ask her a question, but not show himself. "What is your relationship with Austin?"

"We're music partners. We share everything, and we're best friends. He's there for me, and I'm there for him. That's what makes us Austin & Ally."

She looked down, and he smiled. It was true.

It cut to the scene he and Dez had recorded that night. His face flushed, and he narrowed his eyes at Dez.

"What are you and Ally?" Dez asked, voice only.

"The thing about me and Ally..we're completely different. We're pickles and pancakes. She's a songwriter with stage fright, I'm a singer who loves the stage. I like horror movies, and she likes rom-com made for tears movies. Opposites attract, I guess. Actually, we wrote a song about that, 'It's me, it's you'.  
We're best friends. And without her, there'd be no Team Austin. Not just because I can't write songs, but because she's one of the reasons I love performing. I'd be completely lost if it wasn't for her. We're living the dream."

He shut his eyes again. He heard Dez's voice again.

"You say you two are best friends. Is that all?"

"That's all I am to her. To me, she's not just my best friend. She's…..I don't know how to explain it. She can make me feel like I just ate too many pancakes and I'm going to lose my lunch, or she can make me feel like I'm on the moon. Either way, I couldn't live without her. I don't know what I did before I met her."

He buried his head in his hoodie. Did he really sound THAT pathetic? Dez's voice took place again.

"So, would you say love her?"

"Well…when I think about it…yeah, I guess I would."

He heard a gasp from Trish. He couldn't hear Ally, and he definitely wasn't going to look at her either. At least it was over.

Again, Dez's voice played, but this time, accompanied by his face.

"You see, we're all important to each other. We depend on each other. But in Team Austin, the major roles are Austin & Ally. Then, you have the support, the fun-loving, freckled support, Dez & Trish. Well, I'm the freckled support, but you get the point. Together, we're Team Austin."

The film finished, and Trish and Ally clapped. Dez mini-bowed, and they all laughed.

Austin didn't know what to do. He just made a break for it, and ran out of Sonic Boom.

* * *

He was pathetic. He couldn't believe he said that, and he couldn't believe he told Dez that. He didn't honestly think Dez would put it in there, and he REALLY didn't think he would show it to Ally. Oh God, Ally. She's probably embarrassed. He just ruined their friendship. He buried his head in his knees, inhaling the air of the beach. It smelled calm, with the background noise of the water. Late at night, there's not much noise. He liked that. He loved being with people, having a crowd, but sometimes, it felt good to be alone.

He heard someone sit beside him. "Listen, I-"

It was Ally. A teary-eyed, sniffling Ally. He buried his head back in his hoodie.

"Did you mean that?" she asked, putting a hand on his back.

"Mean what?" he said, taking his head out but not looking her in the eye.

"What you said on the video."

"Yeah….and I know I probably ruined everything. I'm sorry. I had no idea he would put that on the video, much less show it to you, I just-"

She kissed him on the cheek, and looked down. He put a hand up to his face, and looked at her. He cupped her face with his hands, and connected their lips. She moved closer and threw her arms around his neck, returning the kiss. She broke apart, and his hand lingered on her face.

"So…you don't hate me?" he said, clearing out his throat.

"Did you not understand what I just did? It's called a kiss - maybe you should look it up in the dictionary."

He smirked. "Sass doesn't work good on you, you're too girly. I meant…you feel the same way?"

She wiped a tear from her eye. "Of course."

He took her hand and she laid beside him on the beach towel. She leaned into his chest. He sighed. This honestly was perfect. He wrapped his arm around her shoulder, and she held his hand. Ally closed her eyes, and Austin grinned.

"Hey, Austin?" she asked, not opening her eyes.

"Hm?"

"What are we?"

"We're…well, we're this," he said, before he connected their lips again. She fluttered her eyelids open, before closing them again. "I'm okay with that."

* * *

**A/N: Wow, I hate the way I ended that. It just had to be cheesy, didn't it? Eh, cheesy is my strong sport. Anyway, love it, hate it? Drop me a review! ^-^ (also, drop me some requests too, I need some of those.)**

**1) That was a suite life on deck reference. I just had to do that. Bailey was helping her family on the farm, and she comes back, and Cody goes, "Bailey! It is bailey, right?" and she goes "Which one are you, Zack or Cody?"**


End file.
